Lily Luna & James Sirius
by Mrs. 11th
Summary: "Does this mean you're gonna marry a chick?" He asked. Lily laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's what it means." James smiled. "I'm gonna dance so hard at your wedding." Inspired by bits from the Grey's Anatomy episodes White Wedding and Invasion. One-shot.


**Disclaimer – I don't own anything that you recognize from Harry Potter.**

**A/N – This little one-shot was inspired by the episode 'White Wedding' of Grey's Anatomy. Mainly, what Arizona said about her talk with her brother when she came out to her family. Also, from 'Invasion,' what Arizona said to Mr. Torres, about what her dad said when she came out. I couldn't get this outta my head, so **_**voila**_**.**

* * *

><p>"There's something I have to tell you all," seventeen year old Lily Luna Potter began. She had called her mum, dad, and two brothers into the living room of Potter Manor, on a Saturday in the middle of July, before her seventh year.<p>

"Okay, sweetie," her mum, Ginny, smiled at her.

"I'm..." Lily took a deep breath, to calm her racing heart. "I'm..."

"I'm," her oldest brother, James, mocked, good-naturedly.

"James," her dad, Harry, sent James a look that said 'Stop it'.

"Go on, sweetie," Ginny smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"I'm..." Lily took another deep breath. She could feel her heartbeat in her head. "I'm a lesbian."

The entire mansion was dead silent. The awkwardness in the air was so thick that you would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

"You're what?" the middle Potter, Albus, asked.

"A lesbian," Lily repeated. "I'm a lesbian."

"Okay, sweetie," Ginny smiled. "If that's who you are."

Lily let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and smiled at her mother. Ginny stood up and hugged her daughter tight.

"I love you, sweetie," Ginny whispered into Lily's ear. "I always will."

"Thank you, Mummy," Lily replied.

Ginny pulled away and put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Now, I have cookies in the oven. Don't want them to burn."

Lily nodded and smiled at her mum. Ginny walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Harry got up next and stood about two feet in front of his daughter.

"I have one question for you," he said.

Lily was prepared for 'how fast can you get the hell out of this house?'

"Are you still the girl I raised you to be?" Harry asked.

Lily was shocked, but she managed to nod. "Yes," she answered. "Yes, Daddy, I am."

Harry smiled. "Okay, then," he said, then ruffled his daughter's red hair. "Now, I'm going to go steal some of those cookies." He walked out of the room.

Lily turned back to James and Albus.

Albus stood up next, walked over to Lily, draped his arm over Lily's shoulders, and cocked his head to stare at her.

"So," he said. "You're a lesbian."

Lily nodded slowly.

"You're gay," he said.

Lily nodded slowly, again.

"Cool," he said simply, then turned and walked away. "I'm going to swim. Join me if you want," he called as he walked out the door.

Lily chuckled, then turned back to James. He had yet to say anything, and she was worried that he wouldn't take this well.

James patted the cushion beside him. "Come sit down, Lils," he said. Lily sat down beside him. James turned to face her.

"You're a lesbian," he said.

Lily nodded.

"Does that mean you're gonna marry a chick?" He asked.

Lily laughed at the way he put it, but nodded. "Yeah," she said. "That's what it means."

James smiled, took Lily's hands, and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm gonna dance _so hard _at your wedding," he said, smiling broadly.

Lily laughed in relief and threw her arms around James neck.

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Later<em>

"Over the summer before my seventh year, I told my whole family that I was a lesbian. I didn't expect them to handle it as well as they did. Dad asked my if I was still he girl he raised me to be, James asked me if that meant I was gonna marry a chick, Dominique asked me if she could introduce me to some of her lesbian friends. I was prepared to be kicked out or something, but my family didn't even look at me different. Hogwarts wasn't as welcoming. I had a few friends stop talking to me, a lot of friends actually, a some pretty vicious things said to me, but I met someone. Someone perfect in every way. She became my best friend, my first girlfriend, and, now, my wife. Kara Wood, you stood by my side when not many others did. And I love you for it. Now, usually, the spouse gets the first dance, but my brother James has a request. Jamie, over to you, bro," Lily Potter-Wood muttered the counter jinx for _sonorus _and handed James's wand back to him. He pointed it at his neck and whispered _sonorus. _

"The day Lils came out," James began. "I asked her if that meant she was gonna marry a chick. When she said yes, I promised her that I was gonna dance so hard at her wedding. I'm keeping that promise." James muttered the counter for _sonorus, _put his wand in his pocket, then held his hand out for his new sister-in-law.

"Kara Olivia Potter-Wood," he asked in his most pompous voice. The brunette giggled and smiled at him. "May I have this dance?"

Kara took his hand and nodded. "Yes, James, you may."

As James and Kara danced to _Dream _by Priscilla Ahn, Lily and James's wife of three years, Alice Longbottom, talked.

"He really loves you, you know," Alice said. "That's why we named our daughter Sarah Lily."

Lily smiled and nodded, watching her wife dance with her oldest brother. "Yeah," she agreed softly.

When the song ended, and a faster one came on, James grabbed Alice and Kara grabbed Lily.

And James Potter kept his promise to his baby sister. He didn't stop dancing until the DJ left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I don't know anything about same sex marriages in the UK, but this is fanfiction, so whatever I want to happen, can happen.**

**And, yes, I should be working on my rewrites. But I'm not.**


End file.
